


Caught Redhanded

by spicycmks



Series: kouhai goro "adventures" [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Condoms, Sex Toys, Top Kurusu Akira, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, kouhai goro au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycmks/pseuds/spicycmks
Summary: [Continuation of Sleeping Prince]Sakura Goro wakes up the next morning in the attic and decides to have a little "fun" with himself when he doesn't find his black haired senpai anywhere.Featuring Kouhai Goro (Sakura Goro)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: kouhai goro "adventures" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Caught Redhanded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation to the previous fic in this series "Sleeping Prince"  
> Highly recommended to read that first before reading this, if not some things just don't make sense

The next time Goro opens his eyes, dawn was already shining into the attic. The warm presence beside him throughout the night was gone, leaving him huddled alone in bed, wondering where Akira could have gone so early in the morning.

“He could have slept in with me,” Goro grumbles under his breath mostly to himself, “It is a Saturday after all.”

However, He did notice that he felt considerably cleaner and less sweaty than he was the night before, so Akira must have cleaned up and did all the aftercare when he passed out. Smiling lightly, Goro couldn’t wait to embarrass his senpai later with a bunch of thank you kisses.

Realizing that he wasn’t wearing his own clothes, he decided to pop his head out from under his covers to look around the room, his Shujin uniform that he was wearing was nowhere to be seen. At the moment, he was wearing nothing except for a really loose and comfortable shirt-

Wait a second, this black t-shirt…

Akira’s t-shirt.

The shirt was clearly quite oversized on him, covering his thighs. He couldn’t help but bring the collar up to his nose to give it a light sniff. The scent of flowery detergent hits his nose first and foremost, the same kind that Sojiro uses with their clothes, but aside from that, there are other smells that he notices that he can’t quite place without investigating further.

Closing his eyes to focus, he laid back down on his back, throwing the covers off of him and sniffed once more. It soon becomes clear that the smell was so unmistakeably Akira. The light scent of coffee that always accompanied him from working in the café, the hint of smoke and maybe, something citrus…

He snaps out of his reverie, realizing his behaviour was probably incredibly weird. Why was he acting like a dog that loves to sniff his owner? It was ridiculous!

It was then he realizes that he was hard, _again._

“Really…? Now…?” Goro groaned in embarrassment, the slight brush of the shirt against his cock felt good, but it certainly wasn’t enough. With only slight hesitation, he lifts shirt to uncover his cock, strokes it a few times.

Teasing the tip of his dick occasionally while jerking off, he also started to rub his sensitive nipples, gasping at how good it felt because of his sensitivity. It was a few minutes of rinsing and repeating his actions before realizing that he isn’t satisfied, and that he was achingly empty.

Reaching towards his gaping hole, still wet and loose from last night, he fingers himself, recalling the moments of bliss from last night, the high from it all still present in his veins as he hurriedly used leftover lube to stretch himself and poke around to search for his sweet spot.

When he finally brushes over it, he bites down on his lip to muffle a moan, only to realize, that he can’t seem to touch it again easily, just being slightly out of reach. Curse his small fingers. After a few minutes of thrusting his fingers in and out, it was soon clear to him that it was simply not enough, he can’t reach as deep as the toy did last night.

Oh. The toy. The bright red one that buzzed against all his good spots that made him cum an impossible amount. How could he forget.

Pulling out quickly, his ruby red eyes scanned the attic to see the vibrator was sitting on the table, cleaned, fully charged and ready to go as indicated by the red light.

Gulping at the thought of using it again, Goro swung his legs off of the bed to go grab it. It was definitely bigger than he expected, the tip bulbous and intimidating, but since it was inside him last night, it should be able to fit again right?

Crawling back and positioning himself on his knees facing the wall, he throws his arm back and gently nudges the red vibrator against his puckered hole. Eyes shut with eyebrows knit together in anticipation, he starts to push, the head popping in after a while of coaxing himself to relax to take it.

Pausing, he pants and moans at the size, it almost feels too much already, stretching his ass the widest it can go. How did the whole thing fit before? It seems impossible!

He only continues pushing it in again once the slight pain ebbs away, grunting with his teeth clamped down on the pillow beneath his head. Inch by inch it slowly disappears into him, moaning as it finally was fully seated inside, nestling perfectly against his prostate.

“Mmn… A-ah…” It felt good to just grind against it, the pressure against his prostate was heavenly, his cock was already hard and dripping from the stimulation, making a wet stain on the sheets, but he wants even _more. More and more._

Before he knew it, he had his fingers instinctively on the switch and flipped it.

“AAA…!!” The moment the buzz started, it was directly on his sweet spot, making him jerk uncontrollably, letting out a high-pitched moan. His hands grasped uselessly at the bed sheets, as he tried rutting his cock against the sheets, trying to gain some friction on his dick. The movement only resulted in the vibrator grinding harder against his prostate.

“A- Ah!! Aa... Ak- Aki...!” He stutters, only with his senpai in his mind. His thoughts took over, the image of Akira towering over him, whispering sweet words into his ear, wanting him to cum for him and only for him. He imagines his cock as the vibrator, so big and throbbing deep inside of him. God, he was so- so _close!_

“Goro...?”

_Oh fuck._

His eyes widen as he snaps his head towards his senpai’s voice, in shock at being caught in such a lewd act, and yet he was at the peak of his pleasure, releasing his spend almost immediately after realizing that Akira was _looking_.

Embarrassed at the turn of events, he just buries his head into the pillow. With muffled whines, he thinks about how he has to take the vibrator out, or else he might just cum again, but he doesn’t want to move to do it in front of an audience.

Lucky for him, he could feel the bed shift as Akira sits beside him, caressing his ass gently.

“You really just orgasmed to someone looking at you huh?” Akira chuckled, teasing him, grasping the vibrator by the base and nudging it deeper.

“Hhnn-!”

“Or is it the toy?” He started to thrust it in and out again, while his other hand took a fistful of Goro’s hair and lifted him off of the pillow, “Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

The pain from where he was pulling cut through the haze in his head, “A- Ah…!’Kira-senpai!” he moaned with his eyes unfocused.

“I thought you would have had enough from last night, but turns out you’re just a slut who can’t be satisfied without something in your ass all day.”

“N-no… I-” Goro stutters, “I- I’m gon- gonna cu- cum agai-”

That’s when Akira holds the base of his dick, effectively preventing him from orgasming, and quickly switches the vibrator off, ignoring Goro’s displeased whines.

“Shush, Goro, it’s okay,” Akira pets his head when Goro turns to look at his with a betrayed look and tear-stained face, “I just don’t want you to cum again this soon.” He squirms in his vice grip, taking deep breaths before protesting.

“Hah… I c-can take it. I ca-”

Akira interrupts him, “Wouldn’t it be better if you cum on my cock instead?”

Goro’s eyes visibly go wider at the thought. They haven’t gone that far yet, and thinking about doing it _now_ was certainly enticing to the both of them. Akira might also be imagining things, but he swears he could feel Goro get _even harder_ in his hand.

Pulling out the toy, leaving his hole gaping open, Akira tosses it away carelessly in a hurry to move things forward.

“H-haha… Despite your calm exterior, you’re just as desperate as I am.” Goro wiggles his hips, making his butt jiggle in the air as an attempt to seduce him, “I hope that won’t affect your performance negatively.”

“Is that any way to talk to your senpai?” Akira slapped his right ass cheek harsh enough to leave a handprint, eliciting a yelp in response, “It’s all your fault anyways, riling me up like this because you can’t help being an absolutely adorable whore~”

Goro grinned at him, “Only for you, senpai.”

“Cheeky brat.” With that, Akira’s cock was aimed at Goro’s hole, already slathered with lube. It was also then when Goro realized something was missing.

“W-wait a second… You’re not wearing a cond- A… AHH- !” he screamed in pain and pleasure as Akira shoved in.

“Ah… Goro, you’re so fucking tight..!”

“S-senpai-“ he chokes on a sob while trying to gather his scattered thoughts, “b-big. Very-”

Blinking through the haze of arousal that crowds his mind, Akira gently massages his hips with his thumb in a circular motion, trying to make him relax at the intrusion, “I’ll go slow if that’s what y-“

“No!!” The brunette was quick to interject, shaking his head aggressively, “I can take it! I-”

Immediately after hearing that, Akira slams his hips all the way until his balls slap against Goro. The boy under him yelled in shock, the arm holding him up buckling uselessly as he fell headfirst onto the bed below. The ass surrounding him seemed to clench and shiver-

_Did he cum…?_

Looking down, there was no evidence of an orgasm in sight, instead what greeted him was Goro’s other hand gripping his cock tightly, mimicking what he had done earlier. It finally registered in his brain that he just had a dry orgasm, just like that.

“You’re quite sensitive, Goro-kun.” Akira absently commented, not really expecting an answer as he starts to thrust at a medium but hard pace, rocking Goro forwards with each slap against his plump ass.

Goro simply moans louder, his expression glazed over in pure lust, squealing like a girl when Akira reaches to pinch his nipples. The only coherent words he could hear leaving his mouth was a bunch of slurred sentences that vaguely sounded like he wanted more.

_Greedy boy._

He’s not going to last any longer if Goro keeps making those noises-!

“Let’s cum together Goro,” Akira grunted, swatting Goro’s hand away from his small dick while he starts to thrust faster and towards his prostate, “I want us to cum together.”

“Ah- Akir- Kira-senpai!!”

One or two more shoves had him shooting his load, coating Goro’s insides. The feeling of the unending pressure against his sweet spot, combined with the hot cum being pushed in so deep had pushed Goro over the edge as well, his cock now soft and spent, laying in a pool of his own cum.

As Akira collapsed besides him, cock still buried, the both of them panted and just took deep breaths together.

Hugging Goro close after calming down his beating heart enough to talk, “Was that alright? Are you hurt anwhere? Is ev-”

Goro kicks him lightly, too tired to do so any harder, “Senpai, if you are this much of a mother hen every time you go a little rough, we will never have… s-sex again.”

He pretends to ignore the stutter, “but-”

“I’m not fragile.” The brunette states, the unspoken words hung in the air. The days of wallowing in despair in a shrine inside his head were over, he was not going to crumple into himself at little things anymore

Not now, not _ever._

Akira’s mouth quirks into a proud and gentle smile that Goro couldn’t see.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'shrine' is a reference to a loose idea of the kouhai goro au where Goro would have a palace that is focused on his guilt of living a good life when his mother died unhappy because of him, ofc falsely accused bc his mother really did care for him and was never sad bc of him. (that's a very summarized version of it) and the Goro palace replaces Futaba's in game.
> 
> Anyways!! Thank you for reading!! the support from the previous fic was so unexpected, it made me cry AAAAA
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter here: @spicycmks (please put your age in bio or I will softblock)


End file.
